RazerMasterZ
Sairento Kiringu,Konoha Senpū,Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,Henge no Jutsu,Bunshin no Jutsu,Kuchiyose no Jutsuhttp://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crow Crow Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu, Genjutsu: Flower Petal Escape, Jujutsu: Shiji Hyōketsu Raiton: Jibashi,Raiton: Chakura Mōdo,Raiton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Genjutsu: Sharingan, Magen: Kyō Tenchi-ten, Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu, Nehan Shōja no Jutsu, Tsukuyomi, Izanami |tools= Summoning Gloves, Kunai, Bingo Book, Ichi Ichia }} History Early Childhood; 1-7 Years old. RazerMasterZ began growing up in the village of Yumigakure/Darkness Village. Unfortunately Iwagakure did killed and destroyed Yumigakure Because They was scared of those eyes they named 'Dark Sharingan'. Rock Village has been trying to get hold of information on the eyes, but Yumigakure did not want to give out information about something. After they'd wipe Yumigakure so did Jonin female found RazerMasterZ lie on the bottom burnt houses. She decided to take care of him as a mother, of course it was not easy for RazerMasterZ but by the time he accepted her. It was like he had forgotten what happened in Yumigakure. Middle childhood; 8-9 Years old. RazerMasterZ stepmother signed so that he could start at Academy School. He passed the Academy only 2-3 months and became Genin. His teacher explained to RazerMasterZ's Jonin sensei that he was an excellent student. While RazerMasterZ was the only Genin his age so he and his Sensei make some easy missions. After one and half month RazerMasterZ complained that he wanted to do more difficult missions. They accepted a B mission for him Escort a person to Mist Village. On the way to the Mist Village had RazerMasterZ killed a couple of enemy that had target our client. After we had complete our mission did RazerMasterZ Sensei explained what happened during the mission and who he had killed. He was told he was promoted to Chunin because he proved that he could complete a 'B mission'. Late childhood; 15-17 Years old. 6 years ago became RazerMasterZ arrested by ANBU. No one knew what he had done or why he was arrested. But after that, he came out with Jonin jacket. He had been promoted to Jonin during those 6 years. When RazerMasterZ came home, he saw a letter. It was from 'Tsuchikage' that says im sorry thatyour stepmother did just passed away and you missed the funeral. After being told that his stepmother died, he tried to find how she died. But he found a secret document of Yumigakure and read through the whole. RazerMasterZ got flashback when he was a child. Obviously, he Became angry and sad. He was unsure if he Should take revange on Iwagakure. RazerMasterZ trying to see how Iwagakure is. He will continues to do missionary and all that he does already until he has decided whether he'll take revange or whether he'll defend Rock Village. (In Progress - Need to remake) Early Adulthood; 18-32 Years old. RazerMasterZ 18 Years birthday today and his teammates wanted to give him a specia gift, so they gave him a B mission. Obviously, he was happy and wanted to venture out directly. But during the mission came several other bounty hunters after our ANBU's, Because They had the bounty on Their Heads. So his team did get wipe out. Now is he 20 Years old, but he did get a message from Tsuchikage that says Im sorry that your stepmother did just passed away and you missed the funeral. After being told that his stepmother died, he tried to find how she died. But he found a secret document of Yumigakure and read through the whole. RazerMasterZ got the pictures back when he was a child. Obviously, he became angry and sad. He was unsure if he should take revange on Iwagakure. RazerMasterZ trying to see how Iwagakure is. He continues to do missionary and all that he already does until he has decided whether he'll take revange or whether he'll defend Rock Village. Personality He was named RazerMasterZ by his stepmother because he was an expert at cooking, and could handle knives like a pro. He did not know or remember what his name was. The Z was because he had a scar on his forehead like Z. Abilities Taijutsu Ninjutsu Dōjutsu Sharingan From nowhere so activated RazerMasterZ his Dojutsu eyes. Many thought he was from the Uchiha clan, but his eyes were Different. Normally, the Sharingan is Red and Black, but his eyes turned black, green and a bit dark red. From that time they named the eyes for 'Dark Sharingan'. It's similar to the Sharingan but Dark Sharingan can turn off other people's Genjutsu or he can decide that the target does Genjutsu against himself. And the longer he uses Dark Sharingan, you loose a lot of chakra and stamina. Mangekyō Sharingan Category:Male